493 Pokemon
by legomaster00156
Summary: A summary of Zeke's adventures through the main four regions of the Pokemon world. Rated for possible mild language. May add Isshu in the future. Please R&R!
1. Sinnoh's Beginnings

**Hi. My name is Zeke. I'm a Pokemon Trainer from Sinnoh, and I have an exciting quest: I will catch every single Pokemon. Yes, all 493+ of them. It sounds incredibly difficult. It IS incredibly difficult. But together with Max and Roy, there's no way I can lose. I've been to almost every known region, and I plan to travel to Isshu in the future. Kanto. Johto. Hoenn. And of course, my home, Sinnoh. But, before I confuse you, I should probably start from the beginning; the roots of my adventure in Twinleaf Town.**

"Honey!" my mother called. I groaned, but woke up and tumbled out of bed. I ran down the stairs half-asleep, nearly tripping. My mom was at the bottom of the stairs. "Zeke, your friend Roy was just here. He said that you two were supposed to go to the lake today."

"Oh, man. I'd forgotten about that!" I shouted, wiping the sleepiness out of my eyes. "Mom, where's my backpack I packed up last night?"

"It's right over there, honey, but you might want to get break-" I didn't stick around to hear the rest. I grabbed a biscuit and my backpack, yelled bye to my mom, and bolted out of the door to my friend's house.

It wasn't a long distance; Twinleaf was a very small town. In fact, it was only 4 houses, a pond, and a signpost. The nearby town Sandgem wasn't much better, either. When I came to the front door, Roy knocked into me on his way out.

"Hey, Zeke! Finally awake, eh, snorey?" he said quickly. I could never figure out how he maintained so much energy - he was like a Vigoroth at it's most energetic. "I see that you remembered that we're heading to the lake... or did your mom have to remind you?"

"Listen, Roy. I was sleepy after you kept me at your house till 10:30 making sure we had all our stuff for one night barely an eighth of a mile from our house," I said, exasperated. "You gotta cut me some slack. We're not all as perpetually excited as you are."

"No excuses, buddy! C'mon, we're wasting daylight here! Get a move on!" Roy answered, shoving his way through the doorway and dragging me to Route 201. Before we got into the lake's clearing, a girl and a elderly man came out, nearly knocking Roy and me over.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said, helping Roy up and then me.

"Oh, don't worry, it wasn't your fault," I said, dusting myself off. "Hello, sir. Um, I'm Zeke. This is Roy. We're going to spend the night at the lake."

"Oh, that sounds fun," the girl said, "I'm Dawn, and this is Professor Rowan. We were examining the lake Pokemon for research."

"Well, good luck. See you later," Roy said, shaking their hands quickly and running into the clearing. Dawn giggled.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Yup. It's sort of his defining trait," I replied, smiling.

"Good luck to you, too, then. Make sure he doesn't set the trees on fire," Dawn said, "C'mon, professor, let's get back to Sandgem!" She gripped his hand and pulled him along at a running pace. I just shrugged and walked into the lake clearing, where I found Roy next to a briefcase in the tall grass.

"Hey, that's not yours! And get out of the tall grass before a Pokemon attacks!" I shouted.

"Oh, c'mon. There's no Pokemon in this gra-" Roy was cut off by a Starly swooping from a tree and pecking at his face. "Agh! Help, Zeke!"

"Idiot!" I muttered running up and delivering a relatively uneffective punch to the Starly. Roy suddenly noticed something gleaming from the now-open case.

"Hey, Zeke! Catch!" he called, tossing a red-and-white ball into my hands. I identified it immediately as a Pokeball. I'd never used one before, but I saw trainers on TV, so I knew what to do.

"Go, whatever!" I shouted, throwing the Pokeball. I released a Piplup. I was a boy, but even I couldn't help thinking it was adorable. I simply hoped it would obey me. "Piplup, use Tackle!" It obeyed, thank Arceus. It rammed into the Starly. The Starly quickly countered by rolling Piplup onto it's back and pecking at him. The battle kept up a while, but eventually the Starly fainted. "Piplup, return," I said, opening the Pokeball and sending Piplup back into it.

"Hey, Zeke. Nice battling," Roy commented, "However, and I don't mean to brag, Turtwig did loads better."

"That was so very obvious when it smashed into the tree," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I- you- Oh, be quiet," Roy said at last.

"Roy, these aren't our Pokemon, anyway. Let's look for the professor; I'm sure they belong to him," I said.

"Should be easy. Dawn said they were going to Sandgem Town, remember?" Roy replied.

"True. Let's go home and get our running shoes before going, though," I said.

"Good idea. Race you there," Roy challenged, running off. I facepalmed; he missed the point of walking shoes completely.

**Well, feel free rate and review. Tell me if you'd like the characters to develop in any particular direction and all that, how you think the other characters would behave, etc. I'll try to incorporate your ideas into the story.**


	2. Rowan, Dawn, and Max

**Thanks for coming back! I'll assume that means I'm doing well!**

"Hey, mom!" I shouted, running in and grabbing my shoes.

"Oh, hello, Ze-" Mom replied

"Bye, mom!" I shouted, running back out the door with my shoes in my hands.

Roy was, of course, already at the exit from town. He had his running shoes on and Turtwig out of it's Pokeball.

"Roy, maybe the professor wants his Pokemon in the balls," I said.

"... Why?" Roy asked, "It seems happier out here."

"Once again, these aren't our Pokemon!" I shouted.

"Fine, grumpy," Roy replied, holding out the Pokeball. "Turtwig, return."

"Better. Let's get a move on," I said. We were cut short, though, when Dawn and the professor themselves came around the corner.

"Come, Dawn. I'm sure I left my briefcase right next to the lake," the professor said.

"Oh, hi, boys," Dawn said, waving, "By any chance, did you guys see a briefcase by the lake?" I held up the briefcase. "Oh. That would be a yes. What are those in your hands?"

"Oh, this?" I asked, "It's one of the Pokeballs we found in the case."

"You stole the Pokemon?" Dawn asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Wrong," Roy replied, "Borrowed without permission."

"Before Roy sticks us in jail, let me explain," I said, "Roy decided to go into the tall grass to look at the case. Two Starly's attacked him, and we had to use the Pokemon to save, well, mostly him."

"I see," the professor said, "How many Pokeballs are left in there?"

"A few. Most of them are empty, though," Roy said.

"... You released every single Pokemon?" I asked.

"Hey, these things are awesome. Couldn't resist," Roy said, shrugging.

"You know what? Go ahead and stick Roy in jail," I said.

"Why don't you just give me the briefcase and the Pokeballs and we'll call it even?" the professor asked.

"Thank you, sir," I said, giving Piplup and the case back to him. Roy seemed to have an internal struggle before finally handing over Turtwig. The professor nodec curtly before turning around to go back to Sandgem. Dawn waved to us before falling behind him. There was a long pause.

"Hey, why don't we follow them?" Roy suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want the Turtwig so badly!" Roy wailed.

"I- well, uh..." I stammered. I thought it would be impolite, to say the least, to ask for something we stole given back to us, but I couldn't help wanting Piplup again. "Fine. We'll go ask. Nothing more. If he says no, we go back to the lake."

"Agreed," Roy said, unusually calmly. "Let's go."

It took us a while to get to Sandgem, since we had to dodge by wild Pokemon in the tall grass. Eventually, though, we reached Rowan's lab in the town. Dawn was standing in front.

"Oh, hello again," she said, "Your timing is incredible. The professor just sent me to find you two. He wants to speak with you."

"As a matter of fact, we'd like to talk to him as well," I said, "Is he inside?"

"That's correct," Dawn said, nodding. "Go on in. I'll be behind you." We entered quietly, and awed at the surrounding mechanical instruments. Everything looked high-tech, but in my experience, the better something looked, the less chance it's safe to touch. Professor Rowan greeted us.

"Hello," he said. Piplup and Turtwig were beside him.

"Professor, first of all, I'd like to apologize for using your Pokemon earlier," I said.

"Necessary actions, young man," Rowan said, "In fact-"

"And we were wondering if maybe, possibly, we could-" I continued.

"That's why I'm giving them to you," Rowan finished.

"We could kee- repeat?" I said, stunned.

"I'm sure you heard me. The Pokemon are yours. They honestly listen to you better than they ever did to me," Rowan said, beaming.

"Wow! Thanks, professor!" Roy exclaimed. Rowan tossed the Pokeballs to us.

"You should give them nicknames. They'll respond better to you if you do," Dawn suggested.

"I'm naming my Piplup Max," I said confidently, "Professor, how can we repay you?"

"That's a simple matter," Rowan said, giving us both rectangular machines. "That's a Pokedex. I would like for you to help my research by going out and meeting new Pokemon. Dawn can help you with that."

"Yes, sir! I'll teach them all they'll need about catching Pokemon!" Dawn said, "We'll head to Route 202 for the lesson. C'mon, guys." Roy couldn't run out fast enough.

"_This will be a long journey..."_ I thought.

**Once again, please, rate and review. I will definitely take all reviews into consideration.**


	3. Spark Joins the Squad

**Welcome back to my humble little fanfiction. Did you bring snacks? Chips? Popcorn? Maybe just some water? ... No? Oh, well. I won't block your path, so go on to the story.**

"Alright, here's the deal. You already know how a Pokeball works, so this shouldn't be hard," Dawn said, "Let's just find a Pokemon real quick in this grass over here."

"Dawn, should you really be doing that? We're the ones with Pokemon to protect us," I said.

"Relax, I have one, too. It's a Chimchar," Dawn said, winking. A few moments upon entering the grass, she was attacked by about the most hideous creature I've ever seen. If it's power depended on it's looks, she would have no trouble capturing it. "Go, Chimchar!" she shouted, "Chimchar, use Tackle on the Bidoof!"

"Bidoof? Is that the weird monster right there?" Roy asked.

"Well, yeah," Dawn replied, "I would think it obvious. Ok, Chimchar, another Tackle." Chimchar flung itself at the foe. "OK, return, Chimchar! Now, go, Pokeball!" She threw one of the empty Pokeballs by her side at the Bidoof. The ball shook once, twice, three times. It made an audible *click* before Dawn ran over and picked it up. "Cool, a Bidoof." She leaned over and whispered to us. "Don't catch one. They're useless in about every conceivable way." She started walking back to town, motioning for us to follow her.

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

"Just gotta show you some landmarks," she said. She pointed up at a building with an orange roof. "Pokemon Center. You get your Pokemon healed over there. There's also a PC where you can store your Pokemon, because-"

"We can only carry five at a time," I finished.

"Incorrect. Six, actually," she said, "And over there is a Pokemart. You can buy equipment for your Pokemon at extravagant prices there."

"Joy," I muttered.

"Well, you'll find one of each of those in most, if not all, towns. Here's six Pokeballs for each of you. Without further ado, you're free to head off," Dawn said, waving to us before going back inside the lab. Roy didn't even speak before rushing into Route 202 again. By the time I strode back in, he was out of sight.

"Well, Max," I said to the Pokeball, "We're gonna need some more help before doing anything like challenging League Gyms. Let's find some help besides a Bidoof. Maybe a Starly."

That was not what I encountered, though. Instead, a totally new Pokemon came from the grass, practically nuzzling my leg. It looked somewhat like a dog.

"Hey, little guy," I said, reaching down and petting it. It didn't seem to have any effect, until I stroked it the wrong way. I immediately felt about 3,000 volts of electricity jolting through my body.

"Shi? Shinx?" the Pokemon said.

"Um, hey. Would you like a battle?" I asked it. It nodded quickly, leaping into a fighting stance. "Cool. Go, Max!" Max came from the Pokeball. "Max, use... Tackle, I guess. You don't know many moves."

The battle was over in a flash. It took 2-4 Tackle attacks before the Shinx looked tired enough to be captured. I threw a Pokeball. It shook. Once. I gritted my teeth. Twice. I scratched my head nervously. Three times. I winced. *Click* went the ball.

"Hey, Max! We did it! We caught a..." My Pokedex flashed and buzzed. I immediately noticed a hole where the Pokeball's button fit in. I fitted it in and it started transferring data. Eventually, it identified the Pokemon as a Shinx before going blank. "Apparently, we caught a Shinx. Pure Electric-type. I'm gonna call him Spark!" Max jumped around happily. "Alright, Max, return!"

I continued up the path, grinning. I had just caught my very first Pokemon. I was officially a trainer.

**Again, I gladly accept reviews and ratings!**


	4. Clowns and Poketches

**Before we go onto the story, I would like to apologize for something. Piplup and Chimchar do not know Tackle, instead knowing Pound and Scratch, respectively. I will not fix the old chapters, but I will be sure to get it right in the following ones.**

I looked around the huge city I had stepped into. This was Jubilife City, largest city in Sinnoh. Along the way, I had caught a Starly and Max had learned a new attack called Bubble. I had just finished my shopping when a man in a clown suit approached me, holding a bag from which several watches were showing.

"Hello, young sir!" he greeted me, "Are you interested in winning a free, top-of-the-line Poketch?"

"Um, that would depend on HOW I earn it," I said, "As well as whether they work."

"Oh, they most definitely work. Here, see for yourself," he said, handing me one of the watches. I pushed a button and it turned on. It didn't seem to do anything. "You must put it on for it to work," the clown said. I nodded and put it around my wrist. After a short pause, it showed my three Pokemon and small bars beneath them.

"Whoa, that's incredible! What are those bars?" I asked.

"The bars are health readers. It shows an approximation of how much energy your Pokemon have left, before they pass out. And that's just one feature of the Poketch," the clown said, "If you want to see the others, though, you'll have to win the Poketch."

"Alright, you sold me," I said, "How do I play?"

"The contest is a simple game of Hide-and-Seek. There are five clowns besides me throughout the city. Every time you find one, they'll give you a ticket. Redeem all five tickets here for a free Poketch," the clown said.

"That easy, huh?" I asked, "Time limit?"

"Well, yes, there is one. You have 30 minutes," the clown responded.

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand before walking off. I smirked. "Go, Devdan!" A Starly was released from my Pokeball. "Go, Spark!" My Shinx came out. "Ok, you two look around the city for clowns. If you find any, report straight back to me."

With I as well as my Pokemon, looking for clowns, I finished in a mere 6 minutes, 47 seconds. I was about to walk out of the east end of the city when I saw Roy.

"Oh, hi, Zeke!" he said.

"Hello, Roy. How's the training going?" I asked.

"Great, but if you want proof-"

"I don't-"

"Then battle me!" Roy challenged.

"... Fine. I'll battle you in a few minutes," I consented.

**The next chapter will be about their second battle. Be cheering for Zeke!**


	5. Rival Duel

**Welcome back. Ah, you brought snacks this time. I'll just take that candy bar. Thank you. Go on to the story.**

Roy hadn't wasted his 5 minutes. He was waiting with Nurse Joy from the Pokemon Center, as well as a few people from Jubilife.

"Hey, Zeke! Nurse Joy offered to referee our match. Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. And I won't be going easy on you," Zeke said.

"The battle will use all of the Trainers' Pokemon in one-vs.-one matches. The first one who runs out of Pokemon loses," Joy announced, "Trainers, release your first Pokemon!"

"Go, Turtwig!" Roy shouted, releasing the familiar turtle from his Pokeball.

"I choose Spark!" I shouted, sending out the Shinx.

"Turtwig, use Absorb!" Roy commanded. Turtwig responded with shooting a small needle-like object from it's leaf. I could see a small current of energy being transferred from Spark to Turtwig. The needle then vanished.

"Shinx, don't worry. It didn't hurt much, it appears," I said, checking my Poketch nervously. "Use Leer!" The Shinx simply glared at the Turtwig. It eyes briefly glowed a deep yellow.

"... Wow. You stared at Turtwig. I'm scared now," Roy said, apparently on the verge of laughter. "Use Absorb again!"

"Now, Shinx! Tackle!" I commanded. Turtwig's needle missed Shinx as Shinx dived, crumpling Turtwig's footing. After another Tackle, it went down.

"Ok, Turtwig, return. Next up: Starly!" Roy shouted.

"Good work, Shinx. Return. Max, do your thing!" I shouted, sending out my Piplup. "Use Bubble!"

"Not so fast! Starly, Quick Attack now!" Roy shouted. Piplup was thrown back by an incredibly fast aerial attack by Starly, but it quickly bounced back up and shot bubbles at Starly. It was then that I realized just how lame Piplup's current attacks really were.

"Max, return. Go, Devdan!" I shouted.

"Tackle his Starly, now!" Roy shouted. The two struggled with each other in the air for quite a while. After a few minutes of attack-calling, though, Devdan prevailed.

"Devdan, return," I said.

"I- ah- no fair! You have three Pokemon against my two!" Roy complained.

"I believe Dawn gave you three Pokeballs, too. You had plenty of opportunity," I said. Nurse Joy walked over.

"As a representative of the Pokemon Battle Foundation," she said, "Here's reward money for winning the battle."

"Reward money? Um, thanks, I guess, but I wasn't aware you won money from battles," I said, scratching my head.

"It's relatively new," Joy explained, smiling as always. She handed me a stack of some 300 dollars. I gaped.

"W-wow. I'm gonna make a fortune if this keeps up," I said.

"It won't," Roy said, "I'm gonna be winning our next battle. Catch you then. I'm going to battle the first Pokemon League Gym Leader in Oreburgh!"

"Thank you for refereeing our battle," I said, "I think I'm gonna go with him. Bye."

**Next stop on Zeke's quest: Oreburgh City Gym!**


End file.
